morir de amor
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: SASORI x SAKURA. skur describe como es que en su juventud, por l ceges del amor, permitio muchos maltratos, basado en la cancion de KUDAI que me ghusta! disfrutenlo!


**hiao! aqui ahiru in wonderland, espero les guste este fic, que les aga pensar un poco owo.**

**IKIMASHOO!**

**:.:.:.:MORIR DE AMOR:.:.:**

_by: ahiru in wonderland!_

_grupo: kudai_

_pareja: sasori/sakura (sasosaku)_

_tema: violencia en el noviasgo_

_ADVERTENCIA: violencia- drama-angustia (+15)_

_habia conocido a sasori en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ino. _

_el ambiente era tan fantastico, lleno de luces multicolores y embriagante que me hacia sentir feliz en todos los sentidos. _

_despues de haber bailado un par de pistas conversamos un poco. _

_a el le gsutaba el arte, le gustaba divertirse un poco y asta dijo que le gsutaban las chicas tan seguras y bonitas como yo._

_depsues de coversar, de que el sueño nos atacara por el desvelo y la cabeza doliera por el sonar de la musica y esas luces estrepitosas nos despedimos intercambiando nuestros numeros telefonicos. _

_comenzaba a gustarme sasori...tanto que se me olvidaba aquel capricho que vivia con sasuke uchiha, el chico que estba con otra chica que me era desconocida._

_ah!_

_lo siento por no presentarme... soy sakura haruno, acutalmente tengo mis ya cumplidos 20 años, y esto, que les estoy contando, sucedio cuando era una joven de tan solo 14 años, inmadura, caprichosa, arrigante que solo culpaba a sus padres por no tener lo que deseaba y deseaba ser amada y valorada..._

_sasori tenia alrededor de 17 años, era un chico realmente atractivo, ojos castaños y cabellos rojisos, de estatura mediana y una complexion delgada. realmente una persona atractiva... _

_**espero que guardes de mi algun recuerdo**_

_**yo por mi parte prefuero renunciar**_

_**te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno**_

_**no puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final**_

_la segunda vez que nos vimos, decidimos salir. a el yo le "latia" y el a mi tambien, asi que ¿porque no? provar una nueva relaccion amorosa, quisas funcionaria._

_se podia decir que duirante los primeros meses todo fue de maravilla. durante el septimo mes las cosas comenzaron a cambiar drasticamente..._

_sasori se habai unido a un grupo de artistas amateur llamado "akatsuki" en el cual recojian a distintos artistas y explotaban sus talentos._

_y un dia, en uan fiesta que realizo el grupo, ya era demaciado tarde, tanto que el frio me calaba los huesos. yo usaba una falda de mesclilla, blusa negra y chaleco rosa. el grupo donde sasori estaba comenzaron a beber y para serles sincera, una niña de 14 años, eso le molestaba._

**_sasori!-me hacerque y le quite la bebida-deves llevarme a casa, no devrias beber.**

**_calla mujer!-me arrebato la botella-yo puedo, no te rpeocupes.**

_cuando pronuncio aquello, pude oler su aliento alcholico. ya estaba ebrio. suspire y le mire furica. camine alejandome de ellos. pude escuchar como se burlaban de el y a los pocos minutos el me perseguia, en cuanto me tubo a poca distancia me habia tomado de la mano y arrojado al suelo con violencia._

**_que carajos te pasa?-pregunto poniendome de pie furiosa.**

**_a ti que te pasa? poniendome en verguenza frente a mis camaradas! no mames sakura!**

**_tu no mames sasori!-le grite.**

**_no me contestes!-se hacerco a mi asta casi gritarme en la cara.**

**_pues tu no me avientes!**

_sasori arrojo la botella al suelo y me tomo de la mano con suma brusquedad. aun me dolia la caida y el me alaba asta entrar al auto. arranco sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos (que le miraban algo molestos por haberme empujado) y discutimos durante todo elcamino._

_debi encender mi alarma interna en aquel momento... pero mi inmadures y aquel "amor" que sentia hacia el me cegaba..._

_**yo no puedo seguir con este juego**_

_**no quiero morir de nuevo 1000 veses**_

_aquello fue le principio de todo. sasori se volvia cada vez mas grosero frente a mi y por ende yo le respondia de la misma manera. aquel amor que comenzamos poco a poco fue desapareciendo, convirtiendose en una rutina, en algo mas fuerte. no habia dia en que no nos insultaramos el uno al otro y aquellos que eran dias de paz y amor se hacian cada vez pocos._

_y lo digo porque ya durante aquellos 8 meses terminabamos y volvimos como 10 veses. pero en aquellos dias decia que amaba a sasori, que sin el mi mundo no tenia sentido._

**_sin mi no eres nada sakura! estas fea y gorda! porque carajos no te pones a dieta?**

**_lo siento...-baje la cabeza.**

**_asi que no digas que terminas conmigo! porque no sabes lo que dices! nadie mas que yo va a quererte!**

_yo le mire y vi una sonrisa prepotente en el. una parte de mi creyo en aquellas palabras y acutalmente, en ocaciones, las pienso._

_sasori me habia golpeado._

_habiamos ido a una fiesta y cuando veniamos de regreso, discutimos, fue tan fuerte la discucion que el se arto y me dio una fuerte bofetada. _

_el dolor era tan grande que quede callada. me tocaba la mejilla que sentia que bombeaba... en cuestion de minutos se incho...despues me dejo en casa y se marcho._

_al dia siguiente, llego con un regalo en manos y un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento_

**_perdoname, juro que no lo volvere a hacer...**

_fue lo que el dijo. yo sonrei y confie en el, el me amaba y yo lo amaba. no era algo serio. total, todas las parejas tienen sus discuciones y en ocaciones, se volvian algo mas. es lo que pensaba..._

**_te amo y perdon por habverlo hecho, de verdad te juro que no lo are...**

_ya teniamos los famosos 9 meses, casi no habia besos ni abrazos... bueno si, pero despues de discutir. _

_un dia, dentro de aquellos 9 meses, decidi ir a su casa. el vivia solo asi que me dejo pasar sin ningun pudor o vergueza. todo estaba en orden, miraba las pinturas y esculturas que el hacia_

_**"como es que alguuien tan orrible hace cosas tan bellas"**_

_fue lo que pense inconcientemente. mis ojos esmeralda chocaron con los de el y sasori me sonrio con amor. se hacerco y me beso en los labios. fue un beso que mi cuerpo anelaba... uno sincero, uno de verdad..._

_**despues de los dos no abra (ni una palabra)**_

_**ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**_

_**despues de morir por ti (y resusitar)**_

_**ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda!**_

_y al dia siguiente discutimos. de nuevo estabamos en su casa. habiamos comenzado todo bien y de repente ya nos gritabamos. ni siquiera recuerdo la razon de la pelea..._

_**_eres una zorra!**_

_grito dandome una bofetada que me tumbo a la cama. sasori tenia la vista inyectada de una furia que me asusto. cerre los ojos al sentir que 4estaba ensima de mi, alandome de los cabellos._

_**_nadie! escuchame! nadie te amara como yo! eres una pendeja si crees que me vas a dejar!**_

_**_sasori sueltame!-grite en completo llanto.**_

_**_no! dime que te quedaras conmigo! dilo maldita sea!**_

_**_lo are, lo are! pero sueltame por favor!**_

_le di un puñetazo en la mejilla. atne aquel gesto el me solto y me pidioo perdon. corrio a la cocina y trajo una bolsa de verduras congeladas, colocandola con cuidado en mi mejilla._

_yo le perdone..._

_**prefiero morir de amor ( que vivir asi)**_

_**quisiera morir de amor (que seguir)**_

_**agonizando entre tus brazos!**_

_el amor que sentia por el era tan grande que me daba miedo el dejarlo... el miedo que sentia por el era tan grande que no podia dejarlo... la soledad que sentiria al imaginar estar sin el era tan profunda que me asustaba._

**_te golpeo?-hablo ino.**

**_estaba frustrado-me toque la mejilla que estaba inchada-no es nada grave...**

**_sakura! que diceS? un hombre nunda debve golpear a una mujer! y menos si son pareja!**

**_no te preocupes, prometio no hacerlo mas...**

**_pff! y tu de babosa le crees-se cruzo de manos-sabes que? hablare con el y le dire un par de cosas!**

**_no!-yo, que estaba sentada en la cama de ino, me puse de pie como resorte-no lo agas! te lo ruego! y-yo confio en el y que no lo ara!**

**_...**

_ino me miro molesta y suspiro resignada. emn aquellos dias pensaba que ino estaba celosa de que yo tubiese novio y ella no. incluso, despues de ese dia, deje de hablarle durante un tiempo._

_habia pasado un año y ya estaba bajo el control de sasori. vestia como el me decia, deje de hablarle a amigos y solo estaba con el cuando lo deseaba._

_queria creer en aquella promesa que me habia dicho, que no lo aria nuevamente. ya era la ccuarta vez que me habia golpeado y sentia que moria en cada segundo... pero caudno me pedia perdon y me prometia no hacerlo nunca mas, yo sonreia y sentia que todo estaria bien..._

_**no digas palabras que se las lleve el viento**_

_**no quieras jugar al fantasma que nunca se va**_

_**quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno**_

_**tal deveria dormir sin despertar**_

**_sakura, agamoslo...**

**_que?-le mire con duda.**

_ambos estabvamos en la habitacion de su casa. todo era tranquilo y hablabamos de cosas comunes. cuando me dijo esto me acorralo en la cama._

**_que agamoslo...**

**_p-pero sasori... n-no me siento lista para...**

**_que?-le tomo con brusquedad de la barbilla-no me amas acaso?**

**_s-si te amo-cerre los ojos-p-pero comprendeme...**

**_entonses demuestramelo!**

_me mordio ligeramente de la barbilla. aquella primera vez fue llena de emociones confusas, amor, ternura, romance, dolor, vacio, frialdad. aquella vez me dolio mucho, me mordia y entraba en mi con suma brusquedad. susurraba cosas como "lo siento, me dolia mas a mi" y me envestia con rudesa._

_comenze a llorar y pareciera que a el no le importaba. seguia en lo suyo mientras mi cuerpo experimentaba una mescla de palcer y dolor._

_yo no puedo seguir con este juego_

_no quiero morir de nuevo 1000 veses (de nuevo mil veses!)_

_despues de aquella primera ves, nos dejamos de ver por una semana entera... cuando nos volvimos a ver fue en mi casa. mi madre no estaba asi que aprobechamos y entramos a la habitacion. _

_teniamos 1 año con 2 meses... todo era mejor. no peleabamos, charlabamos solo unos segundos, teniamos sexo y despues se marcgaba... puede decirse que fue extrañamente triste._

_cuando trate de charlar con el, se enfado y me abofeteo de nuevo._

**_me estas engañando verdad?-grito molesto.**

**_no! como creesq ue aria eso?-le grite tocandome la mejilla**

**_callate!**

_me dio otra bofetada y esta vez, cai al suelo. su mirada me espanto y me cubri el rostro al sentir su pie en mi vientre. pronto, 1,2,3...5 fueron las patadas que recibi alrededor de mi cuerpo. pudieron ser mas pero yo le ale de un pie y lo tumbe._

_comenzamos a pelear como si de dos locos nos trataramos... bueno, asi era. el me golpeaba ya con el puño cerrado y yo de igual manera le golpeaba. claro, la diferencia de fuerza era notoria y al final el me empujo haciendo que callera ensima de mi mesa de te, rompiendola por la fuerza del impacto._

_el reacciono y me mrmuro palabras de amor, preguntandome si me dolia mucho. yo llore y le grite que se largara. el, resignadop, se marcho..._

**_sakura!**

_habia llamado a ino, pidienodle que fuera. al mirarme grito mi nombre y con lagrimas en los ojos, me ayudo a curarme. me acariciaba los cabelñlos y el rostro preocupada, me preguntaba que habia pasado y yo no decia nada. _

_cuando me mire en el espejo, senti un terrible bacio en mi pecho._

_el, la persona que amaba...¿me habai hecho eso?_

_tenia el labio partido, moretones en el rostro, un ojo cerrado por la inchazon de la mejilla y una ceja partida. estaba todo curado pero a pesar de eso se veia mal._

**_fue ese desgraciado verdad?-grito ino.**

**_callate! no le digas asi!-me gire.**

**_pero sakura! entimsa lo defiendes!**

**_callate ino! largate!**

**_que?...**

_ella me miro con gran sorpresa. le violvi a gruitar que se marchara y obedecio. _

_**despues de los dos no abra (ni una palabra)**_

_**ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**_

_**despues de morir por ti (y resusitar)**_

_**ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda!**_

_aquella noche, tube pesadillas... podia sentir sus manos golpeandome sin parar, el cuerpo de dolia tanto que incluso en aquellas pesadillas sentia el dolor. de nuevo, tanto en mis pesadillas como en la realidad, me forzaba a tener sexo con el._

_ya no queria que esto siguiera. era tan doloroso y frusrante que mi alma se podria y amargaba. preferia morir siguiendolo amando que vivir con esa tortura._

_lloraba todos los dias. mire en la TV un programa que trataba sobre la tristesa o frustracion o problemas que tenia una mujer... pude ver algo relaccionado con mi situacion... _

_una mujer casada, con 2 pequeños y su marido. en ese caso la mujer era golpeada por ese hombre, unaamiga de ella trataba de ayudarle pero la señora se negaba. le amaba y deseaba darle una oportunidad... y para cuando la mujer estubo a punto de morir entendio y pidio ayuda..._

_despues de eso, apage el televisor molesta. pensaba en cosas como "eso no me pasara a mi" o "que tonto" pero... sin darme cuenta comenze a llorar..._

_**prefiero morir de amor ( que vivir asi)**_

_**quisiera morir de amor (que seguir)**_

_**agonizando entre tus brazos!**_

**_es mejor terminar bien que seguir y acabar odiandose...**

_fueron las palabras que la novia de sasuke-kun utilizo en mi. podia ver en aquellos ojos que deseaba ayudarme de verdad, pero sabia tanto ella como yo, que la respuesta caia sobre mi._

**_sasori... tenemos que hablar...**

**_sobre que?...-el, que leia un libro en su sofa, me miro.**

**_sobre nosotros...**

**_ahora que sakura?-bufo bajando el libro.**

**_quiero... terminar...**

**_!**

_se puso de pie bruscamente. estaba a punto de doblegarme pero debia seguiir._

**_tu y yo... ya no compartimos amor...**

**_de que hablas? yo te amo y mucho.**

**_ah si? como?-comenze a llorar-golpeandome? insultandome?**

**_...**

**_yo tambien te amo pero... estamos mal-la voz se me quebro-vivimos una violencia en el noviasgo que puede ser terrible para los dos!**

**_hay por favor!-choco sus manos con sus pies-eso me faltaba! ¿quien es? ¿eh?**

_**¡despues de los dos no abra (ni una palabra)**_

_**ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**_

_**despues de morir por ti (y resusitar)**_

_**ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda!¡**_

_se hacerco y me acorralño contra la pared._

**_¿por cual idiota me quieres dejar? dime! andale! apra decirle lo zorra que eres! solo yo te puedo amar!**

**_n-no es verdad! yo no quiero que terminemos odiandonos!**

**_quien te dijo eso? eh? apuesto a que las putas de tus amigas! por eso te dije que no te juntaras con ellas!**

_me alo de los cabellos y me estampo contra la pared. yo le arañe el cuello defendiendome y comenzamos a golpearnos nuevamente. le golpee en el labio y le saque sangre. se miro la herida y me acorralo nuevamente contra la pared. sentia el rostro inchgado y los brazos adoloridos. comenzo a patearme y cai al suelo por el dolor._

_sasori, els asori que habia conocido no estaba._

_ahi, el que me pateaba sin misericoria, era otra persona...piernas, bientre, brazos, cabeza... eran las partes que eran golpeadas y dolian. pero aquella parte que no era alnzanzada por el, el corazon, era la que mas dolia._

_**((X2))**_

_**¡prefiero morir de amor ( que vivir asi)**_

_**quisiera morir de amor (que seguir)**_

_**agonizando entre tus brazos!**_

_cuando todo se oscurecio, sentia palabras de aliento y que me apretaban con cariño la mano._

_al abrir los ojos pude ver a ino que lloraba amargamente. me tenia sostenida de un brazo. pude ver a mi alrededor todo tan blando y puro que mis lagrimas salieron._

**_sakura... !-ino se hacerco y me acaricio la mejilla-¿como estas?**

**_ino...-abrio los ojos con granb sorpresa-s-sasori...**

**_no te preocupes...el... ya no te molestara nunca mas...**

_escuche otra voz, cuando me gire mire a la novia de sasuke cruzada de manos. sus ojos estaba inchado, ella tambien habia llorado. _

**_sakura... ¿porque no me dijiste que pasaba eso?-hablo con una voz angustiada-de haberlo sabido yo mismo lo mato al cabron.**

**_no...-murmure-donde...?**

_ellas sonrieron para tratar de aliviarme. _

_durante el tiempo que estube en el hospital, una psicologa me ayudo. eh de admitir que pense que despues de esa relaccion ya no podria llegar a confiar y a amar a alguien. incluso cataloqye a los hombres como golpeadores, voladores o mentirosos. pero no era verdad..._

_la parte curiosa, de como habia llegado al hospital fue extraña. itachi, hermano de sasuke y amigo de sasori, habia recivido una llamada por parte del pelirojo. dice que murmuraba cosas como "la mate! ayudame!" itachi llamo a sasuke alarmado y el, como naruto (novio de otra amiga), su novia (la de sasuke) e ino llegaron rapidamente, mirandome agonizante. a naruto y a sasuke los metieron a la carcel por un dia por golpear a sasori. eh ahi la razon por la cual no los mire cuando desperte..._

_sasori estaba preso. tambien recivia ayua psicologica pero eso no bajaria la condena de 10 alños en pricion. al principio tenia miedo, miedo a que cuando saliera me buscara y golpeara, pero tanto ino como la novia de sasuke me confiaron que eso no pasaria. _

_aquella relacion, si los dos la hubiesemos llevado de la manera mas madura, hubiera sido buena... pero, el destino quiso que pasaran las cosas._

_con ayuda de la psicologa pude salir adelante. habia dias en los que decaia pero con ayuda de mi fuerza y mis amigos, pude salir adelante. aquellos amigos que ignore y deje de hablarles por aquella realccion... _

_en aquellos dias en los que sufri por el amor, me di cuenta que el pensamiento de "prefiero morir de amor que seguir asi" fue constante... tanto, tanto... que nconcientemente, mcuhas veses, atente contra mi vida._

_y hoy... a mis ya 20 años... puedo decuirles que no me arrepiento de vivir... los errores que cometi en el pasado me isieron ser mas sabia y fuerte en el rpesente. con mis amigos, con mi familia, con todos aquellos que les preocupo, que en ocaciones fueron crudos para abrirme la realidad, con todos ellos, soy feliz._

_y ahora vivo un nuevo amor, porque cuando pase por esto crei que nunca volveria a amar... que equivacada estaba._

_pero solo me queda la sombra del pasado y el temor de que la historia se repita esta siempre latente. solo meq ueda rogar y confiar en que eso no volvera a sucederme..._

hioa! aqui ahiru in wonderland! aqui terminando este sasosaku. lo se, algo fuera de lo comun, la verdad no creo que sasori sea tan malo pero tenia que usar una pareja =.=.

bien, el tema de la violencia en el noviasgo esta donde menos lo creas, incluso, en tu realccion, cuando ya se te falta al respeto, es conciderado violencia en el noviasgo.

yo no eh tenido un noviasgo, mucho menos violencia en el noviasgo, pero tengo familiares y amigos que si lo an sufrido y que actualmente lo viven. pero como digo !"la adolecencia es donde te apendejas!" porque no escuchas y solo vives.

este tema, eh de admitir, fue duro para mi tratarlo porque la persona que mas quiero en este momento, mi imoto no baka, paso por esta situacion siendo apenas un año menos que sakura cuando lo paso...

para mi mala suerte, supe años despues, cuando ella ya habia terminado con el patan pend3jo *¬¬

pero, la verdad, cuando alguien cercano pasa por eso, el sentimiendo de trizteza, volneravilidad, odio y mas se quedan en tu corazon. asi que si ustedes o cercanos pasan por este problema, no duden! si lo hacen se arrepentiran! hay lugares en donde ayudan a mujeres, hombres y parejas en esta situacion. puede pasar lo peor y creo que eso nadie lo desea.

la frase de **"es mejor terminar bien que seguir y acabar odiandose..." **me la enseño y la aprendio mi imoto no baka por las malas, porque al final, el sujeto la sige "amando" (yto digo que ya es obsesion) pero ella lo odia... y yo copmplemente la frase con **"es mejor terminar bien que seguir y acabar odiandose...porque es triste que la persona que amaste algun dia se convierta en lo mas despreciable que existe en tu vida"** es una realidad**.**

pero bien! dejando el tema al lado. espero les aya gustado motto, la verdad es el segundo que escribo en una sola noche. asi que lo subire en cuatno pueda ^-^.

ya me ire a dormir proque ya es de madrugada e.e y eso es malo para mi salud!

sin mas ahiru in wonderland! se despide! mandandoles muchos kisses 3 y esperandoq ue les guste.

dejer rewers para comentarios, por favor, no dejen mensajes negativos porque si no pensare que ustedespasan por ese tema y estan en negacion XD.

bueno me despido

MATA NEE!


End file.
